runescapefandomcom_it-20200213-history
Achievement Diary
L'Achievement Diary è una lista di città di RuneScape, in ognuna delle quali bisogna completare 3 serie di tasks. Il primo Diario fu realizzato l' 8 Maggio 2007. Ad eccezione di quello di Lumbridge, gli altri sono members only: molte loro tasks richiedono infatti members skills o quests. Per iniziare un Diario, i giocatori devono parlare con il NPC che si trova, sulla minimap, vicino all'icona dell'Achievement Diary . Per leggere l'Achievement Diary journal, bisogna invece cliccare sull' iconcina a forma di stella verde nell'interfaccia utente: comparirà una lista delle città, ognuna con il relativo set di task disponibili suddivise in 3 categorie, per difficoltà crescente. L'Achievement Diary journal segue la stessa convenzione di colori della Quest List. Una volta che si seleziona il livello (facile, medio...) di un diary di una data città, viene mostrato il task journal che elenca le task richieste per completarlo. I giocatori saranno informati del completamento di una task dal Chat interface, ed essa sarà depennata (Esempio) dal journal. Una volta completate tutte le tasks di una certa categoria, la relativa intestazione (es. "Easy") diventerà verde. I giocatori che completano tutte le task di una certa categoria (es. Easy tasks) saranno ricompensati con una experience lamp e altri benefits ottenibili solo da chi le ha finite. Tutte le tasks di livello 1 premieranno il giocatore con un oggetto indossabile dotato di speciali proprietà; completando tutte le tasks di livello 2 e 3 quell'oggetto verrà potenziato (è necessario che il giocatore se lo porti appresso nell'inventario per poterlo potenziare upgrade). Le tasks più semplici in genere non richiedono skill levels per finirle, mentre le più difficili necessitano in genere di alti livelli in un certo skill e/o di un'approfondita conoscenza di una certa area di RuneScape, come le TzHaar Fight Caves. Al momento non vi sono Achievement Diary Tutor, sebbene molti NPCs, come Sir Vant, ne hanno menzionato l'esistenza. Lista degli Achievement Diaries Al momento ci sono 7 Achievement Diaries: - nessuna info sulle tasks - tasks elencate, ma nessuna info sulle rewards - tasks elencate e info per qualche rewards - tasks elencate e info per il grosso delle rewards - tasks e rewards spiegate integralmente Legenda dei requisiti * La figura a destra mostra i requisiti in termini di skill levels richiesti per completare tutte le tasks di tutti gli Achievement diaries. Non riporta i livelli necessari per completare le quests richieste per i diari. * Si possono usare temporary boosts per ottenere il livello richiesto per completare determinate tasks, ma non l'Assist system. In ogni caso, ci sono vari modi per ovviare ad alcuni requisiti sugli skills (esempio, comprare una wild pie per il Varrock Diary invece di farla). * Al momento l' xp richiesta per completare tutti i diari è 13,447,654, senza contare i requisiti di skills per le quests necessarie. Quests richieste Di seguito sono elencate le quests richieste per completare tutte le tasks di tutti gli Achievement diaries, suddivise in base al Diario per cui sono servono. F2P Diaries Lumbridge/Draynor *Cook's Assistant *Rune Mysteries *The Restless Ghost Nota: è necessario aver iniziato Dragon Slayer, che richiede 32 quest points. Members Diaries Ardougne *Rune Mysteries *Plague City *Biohazard *Tower of Life *Wolf Whistle *Monk's Friend *A Fairy Tale Part II - Cure a Queen *Kennith's Concerns *Watchtower *Enlightened Journey *Hand in the Sand *Meeting History *Sea Slug *Legends' Quest *Lunar Diplomacy *Tower of Life *Monkey Madness *Back to my Roots *Catapult Construction Nota: nonostante queste siano le sole Quest richieste, ne servono altre per le 500 song tracks necessarie per finire il Diario. Falador *A Fairy Tale Part II - Cure a Queen *A Soul's Bane *Elemental Workshop I *Garden of Tranquility *Hand in the Sand *Rat Catchers *Recruitment Drive *Rune Mysteries *Slug Menace *The Knight's Sword Fremennik *A Fairy Tale Part II - Cure a Queen *Garden of Tranquility *Lunar Diplomacy *Royal Trouble *The Fremennik Isles *Wolf Whistle Karamja *Dragon Slayer *Jungle Potion *Legends Quest *Monkey Madness *Shilo Village *Tai Bwo Wannai Trio *The Grand Tree Seers' Village *A Fairy Tale Part II - Cure a Queen *Elemental Workshop I *Family Crest *King's Ransom *Knight Waves Training Grounds (Miniquest) *Murder Mystery *One Small Favour *Scorpion Catcher *Wolf Whistle Varrock *A Fairy Tale Part II - Cure a Queen *A Soul's Bane *A Tail of Two Cats *Demon Slayer *Desert Treasure *Digsite Quest/*The Dig Site *Dragon Slayer *Enlightened Journey *Family Crest *Garden of Tranquility *Gertrude's Cat *Ghostly robes (miniquest) *Hazeel Cult *In Aid of the Myreque *Making History *Meeting History *Merlin's Crystal *Observatory Quest *Priest in Peril *Rat Catchers *Rune Mysteries *Shield of Arrav *Temple of Ikov *The Grand Tree *What Lies Below Ricompense Vedi Achievement Diary set per ulteriori informazioni. Oggetti/Bonus vari/XP * Ardougne cloak 3 **Miglior capacità di rubare e borseggiare ovunque in RuneScape. **Le trappole magiche sui chests teleporteranno il giocatore nella banca nord di Ardougne, invece che in un posto casuale. **Molti drops delle creature nella Tower of Life saranno noted. **Wizard Cromperty darà 150 pure essence al giorno. **Possibilità di cambiare il Watchtower teleport per teleportare il giocatore dentro le mura di Yanille. **Un teleport gratis alla Farm di Ardougne al giorno (illimitati dopo aver finito le Elite Tasks). **Illimitati teleports al Kandarin Monastery a sud dello Zoo di Ardougne. **Miglior probabilità di avere più runes all'Ourania Altar. **Prolungata immunità dall'attacco se ci si teleporta nel wilderness usando l'Ardougne Lever **Possibilità di impostare il Ring of life teleport ad Ardougne **Barattando un gatto con un citizen di West Ardougne si otterrà il doppio delle Death runes. **Un boost di Prayer nel Castle Wars minigame. * Karamja Gloves 3 ** Accesso e Teleport alla miniera di gemme sotto Shilo Village ** Incremento di Agility EXP dalla Brimhaven Agility Arena se si indossano i Gloves. ** 40 Pineapples gratis al giorno da Dell Monti. ** Sconto se si va da Ardougne a Brimhaven (e viceversa) via nave. ** Accesso gratis al Brimhaven Dungeon * Varrock Armour 3 ** Probabilità di forgiare 2 barre alla volta (fino all'adamanite incluso) ad Edgeville ** Probabilità di minare 2 ores alla volta (fino all'adamantite incluso) ** Chance di Smithare più velocemente ** Accesso alla banca del Cook's Guild. ** L'armour può essere usata per entrare nella Cooking Guild al posto dello Chef's hat. ** Possibilità di impostare il Varrock Teleport per teleportarsi a sud del Grand Exchange parlando con Rat Burgiss, Reldo o Vannaka ** 64 battlestaves al giorno da acquistare allo Zaff's Superior Staffs! ** Maggior probabilità di ottenere pezzi dello skull sceptre se si indossa la Varrock armour; lo scettro avrà 10 cariche invece di 5 se la si indossa. * Explorer's ring 3 ** Teleport gratis al Cabbage Patch vicino Port Sarim ** 30 Low Alchemy gratis al giorno (21 Magic richiesto) ** 10% chance di ottenere un' Air (ma anche Fire, Earth o Water) Rune in più ad Essence ** 3 ricariche del 50% della Run Energy al giorno ** Explore Emote * Falador Shield 3 ** Selezionando "Operate" si ricaricano integralmente i Prayer points una volta al giorno. ** 10% di esperienza in più se si coltivano i Farming patches a nord di Port Sarim ** Un Emote eseguibile selezionando "Operate" Shield ** Possibilità di scambiare Mole Skins per White Lily Seeds con Wyson * Seers' headband 3 ** Headband conta come light source ** Notevole aumento di velocità usando la Spinning Wheel del Seers' Village ** La Lady of the Lake potenzierà Excalibur, migliorandone gli Stats e l'effetto dello Special Attack ** 10 EXP extra se si tagliano i Maple Trees ** 120 Flax gratis al giorno da Geoffrey ** Extra Log dai Normal Trees ** Chance di produrre più frecce del normale nell'allenare Fletching ** I Coal trucks accoglieranno 196 coal ** Lo spell "Teleport to Camelot" porterà al centro del Seers' Village ** Leggero boost Prayer di prayer dall'altare di Seers' Village ** Sconto nell'incantare le mystic staves da Thormac * Fremennik Sea Boots 3 ** Advisor Ghrim accetterà Flatpack Items al posto dell'oro ** Opzione per cambiare la destinazione del Magic Lyre Teleport ** Possibilità di usare lo Broken Pier Shortcut tra Miscellania e Etceteria ** Maggiore capacità di ottenere consenso dagli abitanti di Etceteria/Miscellania ** Possibilità di chiedere a Peer the Seer di depositare oggetti in banca. ** Possibilità di contattare Fossegrimen per ricaricare la Lyra ** 2 cariche extra quando si va da Fossegrimen ** Nuova onorificenza Fremennik ** 1 Magic Lyre Teleport gratis al giorno. Xp Lamps * 4 x 50,000 exp (Ardougne Elite tasks) * 1 x 28,000 exp * 1 x 15,000 exp * 4 x 10,000 exp * 1 x 7,500 exp * 4 x 5,000 exp * 1 x 1,500 exp * 4 x 1,000 exp * 1 x 500 exp Xp totale = 316,500 Vedi anche *Miniquest *Quests Riferimenti * Game Guide - The Achievement Diary